To Wish The Things Impossible
by Kay.In.Wonderland
Summary: Instead of a boy toy action it is a girl toy action. Read and find out who gets who! R&R please... Couples undecided at the moment! Completed
1. Cute Without The 'E'

**To Wish The Things Impossible **

**Chapter 1 **

**Cute Without The 'E' **

**A/N: I really wanted to do this story I just had an urge. I am really not sure who the hell it is going to work but I'll figure it out. If I don't do well on this chapter I might have to flake out sorry if I do I just hate knowing that I suck at things lol any wayz please review couple are un-decided but I have a rough idea. It is set in season three expect for Jake still goes to Tree Hill and there was no Nikki Jenny drama. Lucas is also still angry at Brooke for sleeping with Chris and also Nathan and Haley aren't doing so well.**

"P.Sawyer this is going to be awesome. It is about time we get all the power!" Brooke shrieked as she clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Yeah I can't wait to get some-one like I don't know, dim?" Peyton rolled her eyes. "I guess this just an excuse for you to try and woo Lucas back that is if he buys you I mean that whole Chris situation sucked for him"

"Yeah thanks for that Peyton like I don't feel bad enough about that! Plus you won't get dim or at least I hope not" Brooke laughed at Peyton who just nudged her with her elbow. "Maybe Jake well bet on you!"

"You know Jake and I didn't work out so yeah I think not!" Peyton rolled her eyes as she seen Haley approach them. "Great if it isn't the runaway rock star!"

"Nice to see you too Peyton" Haley replied in a hostel tone. "Brooke can we talk about this thing tonight?"

"I know I am genius for planning the whole thing. This way I can get Lucas back and you can get your broody husband back! It is a win win" Brooke smirked at her roommate. "Un-less you're planning to wearing you hair like then you have no chance on even getting dim"

"How is Nathan going to buy me when he won't even talk to me?" Haley pouted slightly.

"Well not that would love to hear you moan but I have to get married kiss a guy I hardly know and then join him on tour. Don't worry I'll be back though I just won't tell you when and keep you wondering when" Peyton added sarcastically before walking off down the hall.

"Where is a big sharp pointy fork when you need it?" Haley said still glaring at Peyton as she walks down the long corridor.

"Oh yeah I threw that out in case you stabbed me in my sleep for sleeping with well the guy that's name I am never mentioning again." Brooke frowned remembering the expression on Lucas's face that night.

"Yeah what the hell was up with that?" Haley questioned.

"I was drunk I mean really drunk and he was just there and then I started to talk about how much I love Lucas I started to picture him as Lucas and then well you can guess what happened next." Brooke smirked a little as she seen the disgusted face on Haley.

"I'd rather not. So is there any chance I could ditch this whole thing and skip straight to the me eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream part."

"Not you too!" Brooke said in a whiney voice. "First Peyton now you. I'll let you know I worked my ass off to get this gig you can't bale on me now."

"You only asked whitey to change the boy toy action to a girl one how hard could it be." Haley perked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you have meet Whitey?" Brooke questioned.

"Okay point taken but if I better get some-one I like if not Nathan!" Haley folded her arms as they both headed into class.

"Trust me Nathan will buy you when he sees you in your sexy cheerleading outfit." Brooke winked.

"First of all he has seen me in it before. Second of all why the hell do we have to wear the cheerleading outfits? The boy's never had wear there basketball outfits!"

"Eww sweating clothes cause that is going to attract boys but our outfits do so deal with it." Brooke said finally sitting on her assigned seat and shutting up as the teacher enter the room.

"Thank God for free periods" Peyton smile as she sat herself down on the bleacher as Nathan soon followed.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Nathan wiped the towel around his body sweating after the game. Not that he had to play hard to beat a one-one with Tim he just never expect less then his best.

"Good game man" An exhausted Tim shouted over. "Hey Peyton" he added as he wriggled his eyebrows at her finally leaving.

"Tell me he is not going to this girl toy thing tonight. When I say girl toy I mean suck fest. I can see myself with some-one like well Tim" She laughed at the thought.

"Well I don't know about Tim but I'm not" Nathan stated.

"What! There is no way I have to go through this hell and back while you get to like not go" Peyton pouted folding her arms. "Look I am not forcing you to go for Haley especially since I am not exactly talking to her but you need a night out just fun no commitments"

"Why is that exactly?" Nathan asked once he saw a blank face he added more to make more sense. "Why you and Haley aren't talking, I mean?"

"Let's just say I am not exactly liking the person she is becoming." Peyton nodded.

"Oh right I thought it was because you were still into me!" Nathan joked getting him a punch on the shoulder from Peyton.

"Eww dude that is just sick." Peyton laughed a little at the thought of them getting back together. "That would be beyond weird"

"Yeah we did suck as a couple but the sex was good" Nathan smirked again.

"So were is Lucas lately" Peyton said quickly changing the subject before he brought up the time were she said accidentally that he was good in bed leading to humiliation.

"I don't know I haven't exactly talked to him since well this year really. I said this whole us being brother thing was through at the start of the summer and well since then we haven't talked un-less you count fighting? Yeah but I did hear about the Brooke sleeping with Chris thing so I can sympathies with him on that situation. Must have taken it pretty hard."

"Yeah I don't see showing up tonight. Though Brooke has convinced herself otherwise." Peyton looked down on the floor. "Sorry for like bringing Chris up it must still suck to even hear his name."

"Actually I think I have moved on. I love Haley I just don't know if I'll ever find that love I felt for her pre-Chris. So I guess I am trying to say is that I love Haley I'm just not in love with her. That is from the heart not my bruised ego trust me." Nathan said honestly.

"Looks good to hear Nate. Maybe you'll find some-one tonight!" She smiled reassuringly. "Look I gotta go last period a wait and then it is my personal hell" She sighed getting up and walking out of the gym.

**So what did you think the auction will happen in the next chapter I hope this works out well and feel free to tell how to make it better every little helps lol**!


	2. Great Romances of the 20th Century

**Chapter 2**

**Great Romances of the 20th Century **

**A/N: Wow! I am shocked with the response and it sucks that I am going to disappoint a few of people by the couples but I have decided who is going to get who but I am not telling you it will be a surprise lol. I loved every ones reviews they are amazing seriously thanks I have never gotten 10 reviews in one chapter before so I am literally shocked I hope you still read even if you don't get your favourite couple. P.S This song is by Taken Back Sunday in case you though I made up some rare title lol! Please read and keep sending me your thoughts I love knowing if you like it or not. **

"Welcome to our first and only" Whitey shoot a glare towards Brooke Davis once he said the word 'only' before looking back to the crowd full of boys and continuing. "Girl Toy Auction. Every year we have…."

"Dude this is going to awesome I promise" Jake shoot a reassuring smile to a sulky Lucas. "And maybe you and Brooke can finally work through your issues."

"What if I don't want too?" Lucas said with a voice that seemed to have no emotion in it.

"Dude you don't mean that. She made a mistake kind of like you did with Peyton last year" Jake said raising an eyebrow.

"First of all I didn't sleep with Peyton and second of all who's side are you on? I am sick of being treated like the bad guy I'm the victim here plus what if we are not meant to be together like this some sick way fate is telling us it is not meant to be"

"So if your not auctioning Brooke then who are you?" Jake asked curiously.

"Damit!" A rushed blonde stormed through the crowd passing by the two gentlemen.

"Peyton?" Jake said laughing a little by her frustrated state.

"Brooke is going to kill me I gotta go!" Peyton said grabbing her pom-pom that had accidentally slipped out of her hand while she was trying to gather her stuff together.

"Peyton actually I need to talk to you just make sure that it is cool that I bet some-one else. I know we haven't dating for a while but we haven't exactly officially had dates with any-one else since then." Jake said starting to yammer on near the end.

"Jake you don't need to ask for my permission. I love that you're a gentlemen but you need to do something for yourself." Peyton smiled and then perked an eyebrow curious to whom Jake was planning on picking. "So who you going to pick, actually second thought I'll find out another time because I have to run literally" With that Peyton ran off.

"She is defiantly something" Jake laughed watching her run before turning around to face Lucas.

"So you two are actually over?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah actually we decided that we were better just being friends. I think we had more fun pre- relationship. I guess I was just there for her when she needed some-one the most and well the rest we were just kidding ourselves." Jake said attempting to explain what went wrong but truthfully he couldn't pin-point it himself.

"Maybe that is what Brooke and my relationship was! Just some-one to lean on when we needed some-one." Lucas said trying to come to terms with his own words he just spoke they actually made sense.

"Luke I seen the way you stared at that girl it is more then something and aren't you always going on about how she is the one."

"Yeah but how do you know who the one is. I love Brooke but am I in love with her maybe I was just fooling myself because I was too scared to be alone. Look lets just change the subject! So who are you buying?" Lucas smiled a little.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Jake smirked as he looked back up to whitey who was finish the last words of his boring speech.

"Where the hell have you been P.Sawyer?" Brooke screamed at the girl who had just entered back stage.

"Hey Brooke you look nice too" Peyton sarcastically threw back.

"Funny! Whitey has been distracting the whole crowd till you came and by the way you are lucky that you did or else you would have found yourself six foot under in the morning." Brooke groaned lightly and then gave the thumbs up to Whitey who was looking over at the two of them.

"Okay then let's get this show on the road. First up is Head of the cheerleading squad Brooke Davis."

Brooke smirked and she walked on stage the lights shinning on her perfectly shaped body and face with make-up done to perfection and of course her hair straightened and down. As the song played on and Brooke strutted down and up and dancing slightly the bids went higher by the second.

"$500" A man shouted out

"$800" Another man screamed waving his money in the air.

"$1000" A husky femoral voice shouted out. Oh god it was Tim she could recognise his face.

"$1020" Another femoral voice shouted. She smiled a little confused to why he picked her but shrugged as Whitey shouted sold. With that she got off the stage walking straight to Peyton. "You'll never guess who bet me!" Brooke shrieked.

"And now to welcome our next girl. Co-Captain of the Cheerleading Squad Miss Peyton Sawyer."

"I guess it will have to wait" She smiled nervously as she heard the qued music play and as she walked onto the stage. The lights were blinding but she kept it cool firstly giving the crowd a little dance slicking her hair back in the process and throwing her pom-poms out to the crowd. She could hear the bids which were surprisingly high.

"$950" Tim shouted out desperate to get one of the girls.

"$1010" Mouth shouted out. Not that he was looking for a relationship but he also didn't want her to end up with some-one well like Tim.

Peyton pulled a thanking face which quickly turned into a shocked face as she heard and seen the next bidder.

"$1020 and 18 cents"

"Sold to the gentlemen waving his cash."

"Next up the newest member of the Ravens cheerleading squad is Haley James."

Haley bit her lower lip this was worse then performing on stage singing at least after a while she knew she was good at it but she knew she sucked at dancing. She walked onto the stage flashing an awkward smile and walked up and down the stage.

"Give us a song!" One of the guys shouted making her laugh a little. She looked stunning with her hair set down forced decision by Brooke and her make-up also done by Brooke she was also shocked by the high bids for her. Never did she imagine boys biding her just for a date it was weird for her but there was really only one guy for her or at least she believed that.

"$800"

"$100"

"$1015" was the final bid she was a little disappointed but still she knew the guy and knew he was a perfect gent. Haley finally walked off after hearing the word 'sold' come out of Whitey's mouth.

"Now we have another new member to the squad Rachael..."

"Thanks coach" The girl was already up on stage loving every minute of the attention she started off with a few minor dance moves slowly changing into bending backwards and flipping over. She was obviously not that surprise with the biddings. She knew she was hot and there was no point denying it.

"$1000" Was the final bid just as she did the splits Whitey had shouted 'sold' giving her the signal to leave.

"Awwk Reachie I guess your just not as popular with the boys as us" Brooke said in a fake tone and adding a fake smile also.

"We at least I got the guy I wanted" she smirked letting Brooke's imagination go wild as she was pretty sure to who she was talking about.

After many other girls went on and off the stage some happy with who bided them some upset. But now it was Bevin's turn she walked onto stage with a shyish smile but ended up loosening up with her so called dance move which were laughable. Every one knew Bevin was like a way better version of Tim she wasn't the smartest but she was defiantly more loveable then Tim. She brought comedy to the group.

"$999 and 85 cents" Was the final bid of the night. Bevin wasn't exactly shocked to who had bid on her but it was still a nice surprise.

The girls all gathered up muttering amongst each other talking about who got the highest bid soon they had to go and meet the boys that bought them.

**A/N: Okay so I am not in love with this chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it I can't wait to write the dates that should be a laugh lol well I know I'll enjoy writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please Please review you know you want to lol Oh and the couples will be revealed next chapter. **


	3. Lying is the most fun a girl can have

**Chapter 3 **

**Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes off**

**A/N: My word you people are reviewing like crazy I have never gotten 25 reviews I think its from 2 chapters it is amazing really lol thought I know I am going to lose a few due to the couples but unfortunately I can't please every one this how I think would work the best! Also some of the couple might not end up with the same people they were paired of with but I am not telling who ends up with whom at the end of the night lol a few couples will be with the same person keep that in mind. My chapter title is a panic at the disco song I am just totally addicted to it lol! **

Brooke walked over to the main lobby to meet her date for the night she smirked seeing the tall husky male stand in front of her holding a sign with 'Brooke Davis' printed on it. **"**Wow Nate I never knew you were into me that much" She spoke to the guy hugging him since she was glad that she was with any one but Tim though she was still disappointed. This whole thing was her way of getting Lucas back but instead he bought some other skank. She shook her bitterness off if he was going to go out and have a night fun so was she. She was fed up sulking over Lucas being angry at her. What was done was done, there was no point dwelling on the past if he was moving on so was she. She loved Lucas she truly did but she never really gave him his heart this time so she couldn't exactly say she was heart broken. It just wasn't meant to be, right? "So what do you have plan for me tonight" She said in a sexual teasing voice.

"You'll see" he muttered vaguely as shoved his hands into his jacket and walked out into the freezing cold.

He approached his car jumping into the driver's seat whilst Brooke sat herself in the passenger's seat. He knew people would wonder why he picked Brooke Davis out of people. They hardly ever spoke a word expect for the rare time but he had a reason she was still known as the girl who could make any situation fun and that was what he needed fun. He was fed being the guy who brooded all day over this Haley situation he needed to move, start a fresh.

"So were are we going?" Brooke asked as curiosity got the better of her. They were already in what looked like a deserted road. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Nathan chuckled slightly. "No!" She shook his head still trying to get over the seriousness of the question. He made a sharp turn leading into an empty parking lot right next to a path that was surrounded by pine trees.

"If you say so psycho boy" Brooke let herself out of the car and began to walk down the path. "You not coming with?" She questioned Nathan who was still standing beside the car.

"Yeah just have to grab something first." Nathan said watching her walk deeper into the path, he grinned opening the boot and grabbing his item finally walking down the path to meet up with Brooke again.

Brooke sat on a log as she sat facing the lake. It was so peaceful and beautiful sight to look at. She heard rustling against the bush. "Nathan?" She questioned hers eyes searching the area but no answer. "Must just be some stupid animals." She heard the noise again this time louder and more evident. "Hello?" She quivered as she heard no answer yet again now she could hear loud thumps against the ground that she could only assume was footsteps. She looked around the place grabbing a nearby branch as the thumps came closer and closer and then…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nathan yelled jumping out of the busy like a psycho only to get hit with a branch falling straight down to the ground holding tightly against his sore ribs.

"God Nathan are you okay?" Brooke asked rushing to his side. Nathan nodded still holding against his painful ribs. "Good cause then I can kill you for scaring the crap out me. Nathan! What the hell were you think?"

"I was joking you know ha ha" He said pulling himself to his feet.

"But what about stay at your car to get something" Brooke asked sheepishly.

"Beer!" he pointed to the six pack that was on the ground.

"Well it wasn't funny!" she rolled her eyes.

"Actually it was you should have seen the look on your face" Nathan said ending with hysterical laughter.

"Well you should have seen your face when you got hit with a big stick. In fact I'll take a picture since I plan on hitting you again for being such an ass." Brooke said obviously not amused.

"Okay joke over" Nathan replied taking the hint.

Brooke smirked looked around the place. "Interesting place you brought me too" She bit her lower lip seductively. "I have an idea. Take of your top"

"Why?" Nathan perked an eyebrow.

"Because I need to blind fold you with something! Duhhh!" She grinned watching him take of his top showing off his pecks. "Nice, now throw it over" She demanded blind folding him once she caught the top.

"Okay Take it off" A distant voice said about 10 minutes later.

"Brooke?" He perked an eyebrow wondering were she went. He searched the area finally finding a piece of clothing belonging to her soon leading to another one and another one and another one which lead to the river with a naked Brooke in it.

"Wow it's hot in here and the water is warm too" she smirked as swimmed around the empty river. "Are you going to jump in or just drool all day?"

"Drool all day" Nathan quickly turned the offer down.

"I didn't release tutor girl whipped you this badly."

"Lets it" He knew what she was doing and it was working. He ripped off his clothes in a few seconds literally making a run down the pier till he came to the end and finally jumped in. "Brooke its freezing"

"I know I just wanted you to discover that the hard way." She laughed.

"Funny I'm getting out you coming." Nathan asked as he swam his way back to the pier.

"Wait since we're in here and all we might as well have fun"

"Fun as in…" He was cut of as he felt water splash against his face. "Your going down Davis" He laughed as he dunked her into the water. Brooke swam free and broke to the surface area thrashing the water at him.

The water fight lasted 5 minutes till a bright light shun upon the two teenagers. A police officer stood in front of them and an angry man.

"Can't you kids read, no loitering." The angry man screeched.

"I swear to god I have been in the same cell for the third time" Nathan ranted.

"Come on you have to see the funny side to this" Brooke smile standing up in her orange jumpsuit. "Why are we wearing these ugly things, any way?"

"Because we were naked and they wouldn't let us get our clothes" Nathan chuckled slightly.

"God my dad is going to bitch at me" Nathan sighed plopping himself on the bench. Do you have any idea how this will affect my chances into getting into…."

"Nathan!" Brookes sighed as she made her way next to him.

"I know I should shut up but I just can't help…"

Once again he was cut off as Brooke pressed her lips against hers. He was reluctant to kiss back at first but he found something he never expected it was a spark, a click. What ever it was it was amazing it just sucked that his mm arrived there bailing the two of them out.

**What did you think let me know please! You know you want to! It's easy all you have you have to do is hit the button and submit your review please pwetti please lol **


	4. All Outta Angst

**Chapter 4**

**All Outta Angst **

**A/N: I know it took me a little longer to update to usual I had my reasons lol let's just say! Any way your guys are the best reviewers ever lol did I mention I love yas lol! I know some people didn't like Brathan because they were brucas or Naley fans but I was surprised with the many people that did lol remember not all couple well stay the same at the end of the night but most will. I am not going to tell you who because that would ruin the surprise but you figure out yourself well done lol. Okay the chapter title is a song from NOFX just to let you know**

Peyton walked into her main hall her brow frowning at the sight of the guy before her. She approached closer slapping him across the face.

"That was for taking advantage of Brooke when she was drunk and breaking Lucas's heart in the process. Oh yeah I almost forgot" She swung her hand for the second time connecting with the same cheek she had slapped against before. "That was for kissing Haley and nearly ruining her marriage also breaking Nathan's heart in the process."

"Wow frisky couldn't we at least wait till we get to the hotel?" Chris Keller flashed his cheesy grin whilst rubbing his cheek.

"Okay I'm not drunk I don't sing so since I am neither Brooke nor Haley I am not going to have sex with you but I might kick your ass if you keep talking this way" Peyton bit back flashing a sarcastic smile. "So what is it my turn to get screwed over?"

"Well I would defiantly use the word screw"

"Please I would rather chock to death on my own vomit" Peyton flinched at the thought of it. "You know what I don't care. I'm leaving this is just a waste of a perfectly good night." Peyton added as she started walk to the door.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" Chris blurted out to grab her attention.

Peyton sharply turned around walking back at him confused at his statement. "What are you on about?"

"Lucas! It would explain why you would turn down the Keller."

Peyton laughed at the statement and his over large ego. "First of all I only love Lucas as a friend. Second of all I turned you down because your ignorant ass hole."

"Well I thought that was what you were into Blondie. I heard you use to date Nathan."

"Nathan is nothing like you he is better than you and always has been." Peyton rolled her eyes as she starts to exit the building and into the parking lot.

"Hey where are you going? Aren't you forgetting I own you for the night?" Chris shouted to the pissed of blonde that was storming off.

"Over my dead body" Peyton snapped back stopping when she released that her dad left her off on his way back to the port.

"Well were would be the fun of having you dead. I mean having sex with a dead person is even too sick for me"

"Okay I am going to say this for the last time till I beat it into you. I am not or ever going to have sex with Chris Keller."

"Careful that is what Brooke said before we did it" Chris smirked as he grabbed her hand before she slapped him again. "Nice try Goldilocks."

"Can you just do one decent thing and get me home before I get a life sentence in jail for killing you." Peyton folded her arms to warm herself up.

"Since you put it so nicely." Chris sighed. "Fine get in." He pointed to the car next to her.

Peyton slid into the now open car as Chris did the same. "Tonight grandpa" Peyton mocked his slowness.

"Do you want to get out and walk?" Chris perked an eyebrow.

"Fine I'll shut up. Just after I ask this one question. Why the hell were you at girl toy action at high school don't you think that is even a little perverted even for you?"

"Nah I just dig cheerleaders." Chris nodded as he started to car reversing out of the lot and into the streets.

"Okay I knew I was going to regret doing cheerleading some where down the line but I never thought I would be this regretful."

"Ha funny! Have fun getting public transport home!" Chris replied back as he started to slow the car down.

"Okay I'll stop with the mocking. For now!" Peyton sighed giving in.

15 minutes and the car finally came to a stop. "Chris what the hell? This isn't my house." Peyton frowned her brows as she glared at Chris.

"Yeah I know I can't believe you fell for that. High School girls are so easy" Chris laughed at how naïve she was.

"You are seriously getting killed. This is a hotel. I told you already…"

Chris cut her off. "Give me a break there is a band that is playing and I know you're really into music. Sometimes really sucky music but other times not so sucky music."

"I think half of that was compliment. Must be a personal best" Peyton rolled her eyes giving in. "Fine what ever!"

Peyton into the hotel lounge as they she looked up to empty stage and then to the impatient crowd surrounding her. She walked straight to the bar ordering a gin. "I am going to need it if I am going to spend an entire evening with you." Peyton hissed at Chris who was sitting next to her at the bar once the band finally came on stage.

6 drinks later the band was finally over. Peyton was much of light weight since she would rarely ever drink she just didn't see the point expect for the need of drastic measure and spending time with a person you detested. The crowd cheered as the band took its final bow before leaving the stage. It was one of those tribute bands of course they weren't as good as the real thing but tonight especially they were good.

"Can I go home now" A drunken Peyton pouted.

"Yeah of course I just need to do one thing." Chris said before exiting the room for what felt like ages. He finally returned pulling Peyton out of the stool and letting her rest her arm around his shoulder to stabilize her whilst she walked. After taking the lift to the second floor they arrived at room 23.

"This isn't home" Peyton slurred.

"Well it is for tonight." Chris smirked as he set her down the bed.

"Why can't I go home?" Peyton said confused.

"Because I was drinking." Chris smirked he had planned this along though he didn't think getting her drunk would be this easy. He set his hand on her leg slowly moving it up.

"Chris don't" Peyton quickly said as she felt the smooth hand graze her leg.

Chris didn't listen as he continued to move up to her thigh.

"Stop it!" Peyton demanded her voice a little more serious.

Still he continued to move higher and higher till Peyton pulled herself away quickly jumping of the bed. "I told you to stop" She shouted.

"Come one Peyton it was only a little bit of fun stop being such a baby." Chris moaned as he leaned forward grabbing her arm. "Look just stay you have no way of getting home it will be impossible to get a taxi at this time. I swear I won't try it again."

Peyton shook her head. "I think I would rather walk home" She sneered.

"What and get taken advantage off?" Chris said pulling his persuasive face on.

"Yeah like with you, right?" Peyton shook her head. "I am drunk not a complete retard I know I can do stupid things when I am drunk but I would never be stupid do something like that"

"It was only a little bit of fun if I knew you were going to react like this I wouldn't have bothered." Chris rolled his eyes at the way she was reacting.

"I told you to stop. Actually I am not going to even talk about this any more I'm leaving" With that Peyton stormed out of the room whilst Chris just covered his face falling back on the bed.

**Haha half way to the end of the story I worked out this story lasting about 8 chapters. So what did you think of the PeytonChris thing lol I wasn't really sure how to write Chris so I know he seems a little sleazy with the not stopping thing and I think that might have been a little ooc lol so pleaseeeeee review and keep reading please lol since you love me so much! **


	5. Soul Doubt

**Chapter 5 **

**Soul Doubt **

**A/N: I know it took me a little long to update this chapter but I had stuff go on in my life and also I didn't have a clue what to right for Haley's date in fact I still don't know what I am going to do hopefully I am going to play it by ear lol and hope it works out for the best. Sorry if Chris character seemed a little occ but it was first time I have ever written for his character lol! P.S the chapter title is another song from NOFX! P.S I would like to mention that I have never really written for Haley and I have never ever written for Jake so also sorry if they seem occ oh and I am re-writing the last chapter just the end lol cause a few were a little disappointed even though you were all real nice about it lol **

Haley smirked looking over to her date for the night of course she was disappointed that she wasn't setting her eyes on Nathan but she knew this guy well and he was sweet maybe that is what happens when you have a baby you turn for the better.

"Well don't you look……cheery?" Jake spoke in a jokingly voice.

"Well don't you look….ummm? So were we going tonight?" Haley replied joking of course.

"Funny" He replied trying to suppress the laughter.

"I know" Haley smiled back her hands drawing attention to the cloth he held in his hand. "Where are we going again?"

"I would tell you but then I would…."

"….have to kill you?" Haley finished off.

"Well I am not that over dramatic but we'll go with that" Jake smirked raising the piece towards her face.

"Whoa! What is that?" Haley quickly asked squirming away from the blind fold.

"This my dear Haley is a blind fold used to surprise people for there dates. And you call yourself a tutor?" Jake chuckled.

"Fine I'll play along but if you make me do something stupid I'll…"

"Kick my ass?" Jake raised an eyebrow this time finishing of her sentence.

"Get the nerds onto you." Haley corrected laughing at herself along with Jake. "Come on there is some many of them they could all jump on you and stab you with there weirdly sharp pencils."

"Hey I have a daughter to think off. I can't come home with a doodle on my face."

"Oh yes Jenny my mind totally went blank for a second there. Is she coming with?" Haley asked smiling at the thought of it remembering when she had looked over her during Jake's shifts at Karen café.

"Nah I got my parents to look after her for the night." Jake nodded. "It is just me and you if that's cool"

Haley nodded in agreement a little hesitant. She didn't want to affect her and Nathan's relationship or the little bit that was left.

After driving a little while Haley got to get worried since she had no idea in hell were she was since she but on the blind fold so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. "Are we nearly there yet?" Haley moaned out loud.

"Yeah!" Jake simply replied back.

"So why did you buy me?" Haley questioned. Not that she hated the idea it was just weird they weren't the closest sure she had a crush on him pre Nathan but that was different it wouldn't be weird, right?

"I know Nathan didn't buy you and I didn't want to see you with Tim" He grinned as he came to a halt. "We're here!" Jake shirked in a funny fake voice. Quickly getting out of the car and jogging to Haley's side so she wouldn't hurt herself with her lack of sight. He grabbed Haley's hand and drug her to her feet leaving her for a few seconds to shut the door then locking the car only to turn around and find Haley lying on the ground.

"This blind fold is driving me crazy I can't even walk without stumbling over my own feet." Haley moaned. Not that she was full on moaning it was more a cute joking way one of the things Jake had picked up on her.

"Yeah blame it on the blind fold." Jake let out with another Joke. "Come on!" Jake said more serious as he leaned over to grab her hand once again to pull her feet to the ground.

"Ouch" Haley quickly screeched once her right foot hit the ground. "It hurts she said automatically lifting it from touching the ground leaving her to hop on her left foot.

"You must have twisted it." Jake said couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"How can you possibly find this funny?" Haley raised an eyebrow form underneath her blind fold.

"How can you not" Jake replied lifting her from her feet. "Look I'll carry you the rest the way we're close to it any ways." Jake said whilst starting to walk. "Maybe I didn't think this through I mean you looked a lot lighter then you feel." Haley swung her arm only of course to the air. "I was joking!" Jake said laughing at her actions.

"That was your face was it un less your as light headed as I thought you were." Haley bit back with a grin on her face to show she was only messing around.

Jake rolled his eyes as a smile crept onto his face but he continued to walk deeper through the woods till his eyes saw the abandoned cabin that he had used as his escape hatch all these years. "Okay here it is" Jake smiled walking towards the door kicking it slightly for it to open wider dropping Haley on to the wooden ground and waited for her reaction.

Haley eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Candles lit on each side of the floor surrounded with rose petals leading to a room with a table set up for dinner. Haley's mind flashed back.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Nathan put me down" Haley squirmed laughing a little at the situation. **_

"_**No come on we are going to do this properly." Nathan smirked as he made his way to the apartment door. **_

"**_Nathan you're going to drop me" Haley wearily said. _**

"_**Please I could throw you across like a 3 pointer. What me to try?" Nathan asked in a joking manner. **_

"**_Don't you dare!" Haley giggled whilst Nathan kicked the door open smirking as he let go of Haley. _**

"_**Nathan!" She said shocked. Beautiful was an understatement to what she saw in front of her. Rose petal on the carpet opposite to many candles leading to bedroom with a sign that said 'Honeymoon suit do not disturb' Haley wondered down twirling a little to take in every little thing in front of her. "It's beautiful." She finally continued. **_

"_**Well I know you didn't get the perfect wedding or the perfect honeymoon…" **_

"_**But I got the perfect husband" Haley continued getting closer to him so she could kiss him firmly on the lips finally dragging him down towards the bedroom. **_

"_**We don't have to. I mean that's not why I got married." **_

_**She laughed. "You got to be kidding" She walked into the room with Nathan shortly following slamming the door making the sign fall down. **_

_**End of Flashback. **_

Jake raised an eyebrow still waiting for a reaction any reaction at all. He decided it was time to break the silence. "I did I do something wrong?" He questioned.

"No-No it's beautiful it is just." She searched the room shaking a little. "I gotta go Jake. I'm sorry" She barely whispered as she ran out of the small cabin.

Jake walked to the room with the table in it and sat down pondering on what to do. If he went after her then he might be invading her personal space but if he didn't she could get hurt or lost. He came to a decision to stay in place for now and let her cool down.

Haley stumbled through the woods sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know why he was only being nice he was probably thinking how crazy she was but she needed this quick time to reflect on things. She stopped hearing familiar voices. She peeked behind a tree giving her a clear view of the river that seemed to have to figures in it making out. She squinted her eyes a little to make out the people. Her heart stopped literally for a second as she finally recognized the people. Brooke and Nathan. Not only is that a bizarre couple but Nathan was suppose to be her husband and Brooke was suppose to be her best friend and her room mate. Her sobs became louder as she rushed off away from the sight in front of her.

After a while she stopped, panting hard due to short breath. She looked straight ahead finding herself close to the cabin but she wasn't ready to go in yet, not like this. She leaned against a tree lowering herself down till she hit the ground her legs against her chest and her head against her legs. Letting the tears flow freely she wasn't strong enough to fight them any more. "I need to move on" she found herself muttering to herself looking up slightly to see a figure in front of her. It was Jake of course. He gave a comforting smile as he sat next to her. "You didn't travel far." He joked to lighten the mood a little.

She smiled slightly but it quickly faded. "Why you out here?"

"I thought I heard a screeching cat but it ended up being you." He laughed a little.

"Jake" she smiled yet again punching him against the shoulder lightly.

"What's wrong?" He quickly changed to a serious voice.

"I saw Nathan and Brooke making out." She laughed bitterly. "Talk about false hope!"

"Haley never say that. If you love some one that much then fight like hell to get them back!"

Haley just leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think I am ready to move on." Haley muttered softly as she looked up and him down. Each other felt there warm breath against there face as there eyes connect and there faces leaning in till they grazed against each other lips.

"You sure about this." Jake said after he had pulled away and she nodded in reply.

"What is the chances that every moved on this night?" she asked rhetorically and sat there as they both enjoyed a couple of minutes in each others presence.

"Should head back in I know there is this great meal waiting inside." Jake said finally breaking the silence. Haley nodded in response making Jake jump to his feet holding out his hand to pull her to her feet.

"So what is this great meal waiting inside." Haley questioned whilst they walked towards the cabin.

"Mac and cheese." Jake simply answered.

"Good cause that is my favourite." Haley laughed a little as they re-entered the cabin.

**A/N: Okay I am guessing that this isn't going to be your favourite chapter. At the start it sucked beyond and the end just meh lol sorri lol but please review you can tell me what you thought and don't be afraid to say it sucks just don't be rude while saying it lol! Love you guys x x x **


	6. What How?

"Where are we going?" asked a blind folded Bevin, her arms stretched out trying to feel the space around her as to give her a little clue.

Skills smirked taking her arms and pointing her in the right direction, because one more step she would have bumped into a tree. "You'll see, Baby girl"

Bevin smiled a little. "Ok. I'm so glad you picked me. I just remember walking and thinking God I hope he picks me…!" she babbled on excited. She had liked him the first time she seen him and then for the fantasy boat draft.

A few more minutes of walking, Bevin had to take her shoes off. Her excuse? 'Her feet were sore, and she didn't wanna ruin her jimmy choes. Skills just shook his head. Girls. He thought.

"Ok, we're here" Skills announced.

"Oh goodie!" replied a chirpy Bevin, clapping her hands with excitement.

"I hope there's food here, or ice cream. I love Ice Cream especially chocolate…" she said while Skills took off the black blindfold. She smiled until she looked around. "River Court? You brought me to River Court?" she asked a little disappointed.

Skills smiled and sighed. "Yea, I thought I could teach you how to play" Bevin sighed and folded her arms.

"River court?" she asked again.

"Just think, after here we can go back to my place and…well you'll see" Skills replied.

Bevin perked up. "So River court?" she asked in a more interested tone of voice.

"So you bounce the ball like this?" asked Bevin who was using both her hands to bounce the orange basketball. She looked like she was handicapped.

Skills suppressed a gentle laugh as he put his arms around her, guiding her how to do the right way.

"I could get used to this" she said falling back into his embrace.

"Ok so you throw the ball and try and get it into the hoop thing?" She asked, having moved on from simply bouncing the ball.

"Yea." Skills shook his head. He held her arms and moved them into the air. "Ok now shoot" he whispered.

Bevin smiled and threw the ball, 'accidentally' elbowing skills in the chest.

"Ouch!" Skills called rubbing his chest. It didn't really hurt but he wanted to make a big deal out of it.

"Omg! Skills I am so sorry! Let me do that for you" Bevin smiled sweetly and gently rubbed his chest. "All better?"

Skills nodded and looked around for the ball.

"I'll go get it" Bevin smiled. "It's the least I can do" Bevin turned and ran to the end of the court where the basketball had fallen.

"Head's up!" she shouted

The ball came flying back and whacked Skills right in the face. When the ball fell to the ground, Bevin couldn't help but laughing.

"Ok, Ok" Skills said rubbing his face. "I think that's enough basketball for tonight"

Bevin smiled, she walked over, grabbed the basketball, did a run and shot, landing the ball right into the hoop. Which left Skills shocked.

"Wait…How…?" was his question.

Bevin smirked. "I've been a cheerleader for 3 years, I actually watch the game" she smiled and walked over to him kissing him.

_That'll teach him for pretending he was afraid of water and couldn't swim_. Bevin thought.

"So you mean to tell me you knew how to play basketball all along and where just pretending?" Skills asked.

Bevin walked over taking his hand. "Let's get out of here!"

**This chapter was written by me-foreverbrokenforever. I just wanted to let you know that so you didn't say it was garbage and never read xpeyton-sawyerx's work again. :) If you think it was bad it's because i wrote it.**


	7. Nobody puts Baby in the Corner

**Chapter 7**

**Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner**

**A/N: Okay I have no idea what the hell I am doing for this chapter but I am guessing it will be short and possible chance that it will suck. So this is the one before the last chapter Woo-Hoo. I am going back to school Monday so not Woo-Hoo on that note. As always enjoy I hope and review I love hearing what you think. **

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas!" Rachel smirked as she walked towards the sheepish blonde boy in front of her. "What did I tell you about using me to get back at Brooke or did you just want another inspiring talk" She joked.

"Don't flatter yourself you were the only girl left that I could actually afford." Lucas replied bitterly.

"Fine be an ass but I am not staying her to watch you wallow in self pity." Rachel bit back. "I told you I deserved better then that Luke so don't go all bitchy on me I am not the one who slept with Chris Keller."

"Fine leave!" Lucas snarled as he shot down some whisky from his flask.

"Is Lucas Scott getting drunk?" She perked an eyebrow now intrigued. "This night might be interesting after all." She smirked. "So lukey boy what do you have plan for me."

Lucas just simply answered with a shrug downing more drink.

"Gee make a women feel welcome. Are you just going to be a bitter drunk while Brooke is doing God only knows what? I guess she just jumps from one Scott's brother bed to another. Well excluding Chris from that un less he is in some twisted way apart of your family too."

"Brooke is with Nathan? Please don't make me laugh" Lucas rolled her eyes.

"Well it wasn't what I was going for. Look like I said are going to sit here all day as you pout and whine or are we going to have fun!" She said as a smirk crept upon her face. "You in?"

"In for what?" Lucas perked an eyebrow.

""Have a little faith Lucas. Just trust me." Rachel said as she pouted her lips and saddened the eyes to make her signature 'puppy dog' look.

"Fine what ever!"

As Rachel drove in her car whilst Lucas continued ranting on how slutty Brooke was, right now he was making no sense.

"So I am guessing this whole thing about Brooke hurt you. I told you Lucas there's isn't a one out there for us you should just do what I do sleep and drop it doesn't include any broken hurts there!"

"Yeah why don't I become a Male Whore while I am at it? At least that way I get money at the end of the day." Lucas slurred sarcastically.

"Funny I was thinking of doing the same thing!" Rach joked.

"I am not even sure if that is a joke or not." Lucas shrugged again not really caring.

"So what is that makes Brooke the one?" Rachel changed the subject deciding to let that one slip since he was kind of maybe drunk.

"Umm…" Lucas pondered for a second thinking what it was, he wasn't even sure know. "Because she just is. What is this 20 questions?" Lucas snapped back.

"Are you snapping back at me for asking so many questions or at yourself for not thinking of an answer? We're here!" She shrieked basically jumping out of the car gleaming at what was in front of her.

"Umm this bar is closed; it looks like it has been shut down for a while so no offence but this plan sucks."

"Simple naïve Lucas this bar was just abandoned the drink still left in it's dusty rightful self" Rach gleamed. "We're going to break in."

"Wouldn't it be simpler just to go to a non-abandoned open bar?" Lucas replied his eyes welling at the site of the bar.

"Yeah but were would be the fun in that." She smirked as she made her way to the dusty wooden door grabbing a clip from her hair and thrust it into he key hole fiddling about till it opened.

"What are you doing?" Lucas said chuckling at the site.

"What? It always works in the movies."

"Yeah key word movie as in non-reality. It won't…"

"Got it" She squealed with satisfaction. "I'm not one of those people who like to say it old you so but I did tell you so. So as your apology you should lose your clothes. Joking there will be plenty time for that after the games but first drinks on me" She chuckled at her own words as she made her way into the bar and settled herself behind the bar itself. "What can I get you?"

"Anything that begins with J. So what games are we playing and if you say naked twister I tried that once and it didn't work out well."

Rach stared at him lowering an eyebrow. "Scary thought" she passed the shot with Jack Daniels in it. "Enjoy!"

"Brooke made me!" Lucas laughed slightly remembering that night.

"Fun!" She said as she rolled her eyes hearing Brooke's name yet again. "Okay your going to need this!" Rachel added as she passed a cup of beer over to him.

Lucas downed his shot and lifted the beer, confused. "Why?"

"Because we are going to play truth and dare and well I need you drunk so you'll actually tell me the truth! Okay so I'll go first. Luke truth or dare."

"Fine dare" he said hesitantly.

"I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to take off all your clothes." She bit her lower lip.

"What no way!" Lucas shirked.

"Its is only fair since you saw me naked. Well since I only stripped down to my underwear you can do the same."

"This is lame" He whined as he reluctantly throw of his shoes, socks, top and slowly pulled down his jeans. "Happy!"

Rachel picked up is clothes. "Am now. I'm keeping your clothes hostage so I know you won't bail!"

Lucas glared at her for a moment before he took a large gulp of his beer. "My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" She smirked innocently

"Chicken" –he muttered underneath his breath.

"Do you really think I would be stupid enough to pick dare?" Rach laughed slightly. "Sorry continue."

"Okay you told me that all you do is sleep and drop but don't you ever get lonely? I want the truth by the way."

"Okay since you probably won't remember tomorrow. Yes all the time" She replied sincerely a she looked into his eyes saddened. "But then again I'm no the one drinking my sorrows away."

"But your sleeping them away. You know what I mean."

"Yeah I guess but it is better that way or at least till I find a guy I know won't break my heart for sure. I would say some-one like you but then again look at Brooke and Peyton."

"Peyton?" He questioned.

"Yeah. God our you that oblivious. Look nevermind my turn again. Truth or Dare."

"Truth I'll go for this time!" Lucas smiled lightly still confused to what she meant about Peyton before. Maybe she meant ages ago but she wasn't there when all that drama happened. He shook his head trying to concentrate to what Rachel was saying.

"Oh yeah this one is good. Who really is the one for you? Who is the one that make you tremble when you see her or shiver when you hear her name? The one that makes your heart beat slow and fast at the same time. This time think about it an answer truthfully. Are you really in love with Brooke or Peyton."

Lucas absorbed every word she said thinking about the two girls and it was so clear now who it was. She was right in front of him the whole time and he let other stuff get in the way and let it drive them apart. Even just the little things. He knew they weren't as close now but mostly he was blame for that. He loved both girls but there was only one he was in love with. "I gotta go!"

"Where?" She questioned as she saw him charge towards the door.

"To find the one I am in love with before it is too later" He shouted back and left.

"What about your clothes" She screamed but he was gone and she was left alone again. She was use to it by now but yet it still hurt.

**I am not really sure what to think of that chapter but I am sure you lovely kind people will tell me D please since it is the one before the last chapter D plus what did you think of the little cliff hanger? Dare to share? Lol **

**-Toodles. **


	8. Chasing Cars

**Chapter 8**

**Hands Down**

**A/N: So I know I said I would have this done before I go back to school but I lied lmao but this is the last chapter and I need to get it down cause course work is coming out of every angel at the moment hectic year. So this is Chasing cars by Snow Patrol who are from Bangor which is close to were I live it was in One Tree Hill and is one of my favourite songs the tune is so catchy lol. So this chapter has all the dates included in and some things filled in for instance who Lucas is going to choose. Thanks for every one who reviewed I have never had 71 reviews in my whole life lol but then again this is technically only my second ever to be finished fic so go me. Thanks for reading you people have been great so I hope you enjoy. Lmso the words from the song Chasing Cars might be wrong it is only what I think I hear from the song so my bad if I make a mistake. Please review too. **

**_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_**

We don't need   
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old   
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace   
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see 

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Mum do you mind if I walk Brooke home?" Nathan glanced to his mum once he was outside of the jailhouse.

Hesitantly his mum nodded leaving in the car leaving Brooke and Nathan wondering in the streets.

"So this was odd. I mean it was fun which I haven't experienced in a while but odd, right?" Nathan mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Gee make a girl feel loved. Joke! I know what you mean we never hang out. Maybe Haley turned you gay." She grinned but cursing herself releasing she had brought her name. "I'm Brooke the idiot."

Nathan kissed her catching her off guard as she kissed back. "Okay point taken not gay" Brooke muttered as she pried herself away from his lips.

"Who said I was trying to make a point about not being gay. Maybe I just wanted to kiss you…."

"Nathan your not into me are you?" Brooke cut him off biting her lower lip this was to weird for one night.

"…to make you shut up." Nathan finished.

Brooke blushed bowing her head. "Okay so this is officially awkward."

"So how are you and Lucas?" Nathan quickly said to change the subject.

"Wow good job Nathan changing a subject that sucks to a subject that sucks even more!" Brooke replied. "You know this whole him chasing me and then me chasing him is making me tired. It shouldn't be this hard for a couple to be together. They should just be comfortable around each other and be able to trust them and right know I don't think me or Lucas could say that."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I guess sometimes you just have to move on from the past. I don't want Haley not to be apart of my life I just don't her to be that same part of my life she was before. It is too complicated now to try and start again."

"Here's to moving on!" Brooke nodded as she smiled slightly.

Nathan looked at for a few seconds till he placed his lips firmly onto hers.

"What are you doing?" Brooke shrieked pushing back this time.

"Moving on!" Nathan said simply.

"Good answer!" She giggled kissing him this time as he kissed back passionately.

"So when you said you were just kissing me earlier to shut me up you were lying?" Brooke questioned in between kisses.

"Yeah!" Nathan replied sheepishly as he pulled back and put his arm around her and they started to walk again.

"I knew it. I mean you would have to be gay to not be into me." She joked giving him a cheeky kiss on the cheek. "We deserve this. After all we have been through we deserve something that is just simple!" She whispered into his ear as he just smiled in reply.

Lucas stared as he watched the girl talk to the guy. He wanted to rip his throat out as jealously ran through his veins following with anger. Mostly anger at himself that it took him so long to release what he wanted and know it might be too late. She was now walking off. He still needed to talk to her so he approached her.

"Is this spot taken?" Lucas questioned with a sweet smile on his face.

"Go for it!" She replied as she took a bit of a hot dog.

"So I seen you talk to that guy, is that who bought you at the auction?" Lucas said curiously.

"I wish!" Peyton laughed taking another bite. "It was the hot dog guy. I get the munchies after drinking weird I know but I get an urge." She giggled at herself.

"Drink?"

"Yeah well you would need it too if you had to spend time with Chris Keller." Peyton replied bitterly. "God I could slap him even though I did, twice. Yeah so how did your date go I am guessing not well since your sitting her with me."

"I picked Rachel so that date or what ever you would call it consisted off breaking into a abandoned bar and playing truth and dare." Lucas bowed his head a little.

"Lucas Scott breaking into a bar? Wow this night just got interested." Peyton laughed as she finished off her hot dog. "So Luke what brings you here?"

"I'd figure you'd be here." Lucas said glancing at her blank face. "Look Peyt, there is something I have to tell you. So I guess I should just say it." He swallowed a dry lump in his throat as she stared into her eyes and leaned in kissing her.

Peyton kissed back for a second as her head flashed back to the past. To there so called relationship they had when he had said he loved her but later that year said he loved Brooke. It was too complicated and she couldn't get trapped in his triangle again even though she loved him it just hurt too much the last time. She pushed him off her.

"What was that" Peyton's eyes welled as she asked the question. "Tell me that was some twisted way of yours to get back at Brooke."

"Peyton I…."

"Don't you dare say I love you, don't Lucas because it is just a lie and I can't take anymore lies in my life." Peyton snapped back.

"But I do. I mean it this time." Lucas replied reassuringly.

"Just like you meant it the last time or when you said it Brooke about 20 times. I can't take this you can't keep bringing us into this creepy love triangle because you're too fickle. I can't deal with the heartache any more. You were the only person that seen pass the walls I had up to protect myself and saw the real me. I have always loved you for that but Lucas I know your heart belongs to Brooke and you can't keep giving me this false hope only to crush them when you forgive Brooke or release you're in love with her." Peyton cried. "Please just don't do this. Don't ruin what we have!"

"Peyton listen to me. I need you in my life and not just as a friend. Every time I am around you I have this feeling it is just like I know that you are the one" Lucas replied calmly.

Peyton laughed bitterly. "I can't believe this. Didn't you say that to Brooke this year too? God Luke I get it Brooke hurt you but you can not just back with me to piss Brooke off. Okay I went a little psycho a second ago but love isn't some word you can throw about Luke. So I'm just going to forget this ever happened and we can be friends again."

"Peyton just look into my eyes." He bit his lower lip nervously as Peyton finally gave in and started into his eyes. "I remember the first time I looked into your eyes I remembered thinking I have never seen any one so beautiful and then found out after breaking down those walls you put up to protect yourself that your beautiful inside too and I wanted to protect you from everything and just be the one you relied on."

"Lucas how much have you had to drink? Because you're no longer making sense." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You know what they say." He slurred slightly as his eyes dazed as the drink took to his system how many drinks did he have any ways? It didn't matter he was never so sure about something so much in his life how could he be so blind for so long finally he opened his eyes to the truth. "A drunken man's words are a sober mans thoughts."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "I think I should take you home and we'll talk when you're sober."

"I can't go home my mum will kill me." Lucas pleaded. "Plus if I leave now the chances of having this conversation again will be zero to nil."

"The chances of you remembering this conversation will be zero to nil." Peyton laughed a little as she stood up and swept the sand of her then gave out a helping hand for Lucas. "I guess this time I get to rescue you." She smiled slightly as he flung his arms around her shoulders for support as they walked back to Peyton's house.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Did I mention that was so yummy?" Haley laughed as she finished scrapping up the last of the macaroni and cheese.

"Only about 10 times" Jake replied smirking as he grabbed both plates and set them in the kitchen.

"Well did I mention how lovely this evening was?" Haley smiled as she played with her fingers nervously, noticing that her wedding ring was still on. She bit her lip remember what she said earlier.

_**Flashback  
**_

**_Haley just leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think I am ready to move on." Haley muttered softly as she looked up and him down. Each other felt there warm breath against there face as there eyes connect and there faces leaning in till they grazed against each other lips. _**

_**End of flashback **_

Haley slid the ring off and glanced at it one final time before uttering to herself. "To moving on" She nodded and slipped into her pocket. "So got anything else planned for tonight or do I have to go back to my apartment and watch my room mate and probably soon to be divorced husband make out.

"Why don't you just stay here for the night?" Jake questioned quickly regretting it as he watched her eyes welling up. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just meant there's a spare room and it's a shame to let the cabin go to waste."

"That reminds me you never told me how you got a hold of this cabin." Haley quickly changed the subject.

"It's kind of a long story." Jake said trying to avoid answering that.

"Well lucky for you I have all night." Haley smiled cheekily.

"Well I'm not proud of this but I got a few extra shifts down in lap dancing club and made the money to rent out this place." Jake replied whilst trying to keep a straight face.

"Ha ha! Very funny. Tell me the real story or else I'll kick your scrawny ass."

"I'm sorry Mrs James-Scott I didn't realise you liked it so rough." Jake joked only to get him a slap on the arm.

"Do you like to abuse me?"

"Awwwk poor you. It's Miss James by the way. I told you it's time for me to move on so it's back to being Tutor- Girl and not Tutor-Wife. Actually it might be good getting back to my roots I kind of lost my way, I think."

Jake smiled for a second before he decided to ruin the moment. "It's always got to be about…"

Haley hushed him. "Shut up and just kiss me already."

Jake smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly on lips. A sweet yet passionate kiss.

Jake pulled back ready to open his mouth till Haley covered it with her hands. "Don't ruin the moment know." And the kissed again.

Peyton sat steady on her computer chair concentrating on her newest 'creepy no-one ever understands me' drawings that she would regularly do when she needed to express an emotion but couldn't find the words. She kept pausing staring to see Lucas had woken up. He had passed shortly after Peyton set him on her bed. She bit her lip examing her drawing. "Nothing!" she muttered knowing the emotion that she felt didn't show in that picture. To her it just looked like pencil shades and two figures standing there awkward. Maybe it did make sense after all. She picked up her pencil once again adding a final touch. Six small words to sum up her feelings "We might as well be strangers." She knew it would confuse almost every person since her and Lucas were close but he would never know her true hearts desire so really he didn't know her. Or maybe she didn't know him what he truly felt. If he was telling her truth and he did love her she might have just drove him away.

"People always leave or does Peyton drive them away." She remember the inner bitch inside her told Peyton.

A groan from Lucas and Peyton turned her head to see a hung over Lucas open his eyes whilst holding his head. "Is it just me or is the room spinning?" He whispered.

Peyton laughed. "I'm guessing that would be you. It deserves you right anyways." Peyton grabbed the coffee and pain killer and passed it over to him. "Even though you deserve to suffer but I got you these anyways."

Lucas vaguely remembered what made Peyton so pissed. "Look Peyton I'm sorry about earlier…."

"Good because you should be. It's not fair to do use me like that." Peyton sat on the side of the bed.

"I wasn't using you. I meant what I said or what I remember saying. I do love you. I'm just sorry how I sprung it on you."

Peyton shook her head. "I can't believe this." She could feel herself kicking herself inside. She knew that she was driving him away again but it was a defence mechanism.

"I remember what you said too Peyton. 'I always loved you'" He reminded her. "Why can't you let me into your heart again?"

"No Luke. Why should I let you into my heart again? I think that's the question that should be asked. I mean look what you did to Brooke. Or how you broke my heart even though I put Brooke, my best friend on the line for you." She hissed back.

"You're the one who broke up with me, remember?" Lucas spat back.

"I mean have been the one to brake the relationship or what ever hell you call what we had but still you broke my heart by not even fighting for me and just meeting up with the first randomer at a bar. It really shower how much you cared. And the worst part was that I was your mistake. I can't forget that part."

"Okay I get it. I hurt you badly I guess I didn't release how much it effected you but that's all the past."

"But isn't your past apart of who you are today." Peyton asked lowering her head.

"I guess it makes you be able to learn from the mistakes you made from the past. I treated you bad Peyton I lost my way that year and know I've found myself again and found my true heart's desire."

"I love you so much and that's what hurts the most. I wanted to hear this everyday since the first time I kissed you but now that you're saying all this. I'm just scared to let you in to get hurt again. I want to give you my heart but…"

"Just try Peyton. If there is one thing you learnt Ellie wasn't it to live life and take risks. Just pretend this was your last day on earth, what would say to me?"

Peyton looked down sheepishly, she didn't like this talk anymore it was making her too vulnerable. She hated being that person. "I would say I love you and although I've tried to fill that hole to were you use to be in my heart it just aches for you Lucas. I want to try and even if it doesn't work out at least from 10 years down the line I won't be wondering what if. Every great song has to end sometime I guess I might as well enjoy the music."

Peyton lay back on her bed next to Lucas as he wrapped his arms around her. "Lucas?" she whispered.

"Yeah" He answered closing his eyes as he soaked in the moment.

"Everything is going to be okay, right?"

"Of course" He smiled cuddling tighter. "I wish we could stay like this forever. Just you and me." He smiled softly still his eyes shut.

"I wonder if any-one else's night turned out to be as great as this." Brooke, Peyton and Haley all said at once to there dates.

**A/N: Please don't kill me it's not the greatest chapter I know but tis the last chapter. If you want a great read though I would read Miss you when I'm dreaming tis really good. I know this chapter ended totally cliché but sorry!! Also so there is no confusing the last line means they all said it at once to there dates coincidentally just in case you thought they were all in the same room saying it. I probably just confused you more lol. Well please review please since it's the last ever chapter. I could do a squeal though probably not. Thanks for reading and also thanks for every one that did review. Ta much x xx x**


End file.
